


18. Here, drink this. You'll feel better

by essiee, Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Battle Boyfriends, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiee/pseuds/essiee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: Alec is injured in a battle and Magnus gets quite protective before feeling guilty over not keeping his boyfriend completely safe from harm. 
Happy ending with pancakes!
Written by Guardian_Rose





	

“Alexander. Behind Jace.” Magnus calls as he skillfully hurls balls of burning magic at the demons surrounding the group, each one hitting it’s mark so it bursts into sparks.

He feels Alec shift behind him and the warlock follows his movement so they stay back-to-back, not quite touching due to the shadowhunter’s quiver that was enchanted to always have at least one arrow in.

“Got it.” 

Magnus takes a moment to breathe and take in the battle he’s in while there are no demons immediately heading for him and his boyfriend. 

Jace is cutting through swathes of the demons with his seraph blade while Clary dances around him picking off individual ones, they’re both completely absorbed in the throes of the fight. Isabelle’s whip can be heard from behind him and there’s the occasional curse of annoyance when ichor gets on her outfit. Finally, Magnus and Alec are working together from the sidelines taking out just as many demons as the others but working more on the defensive than the offensive.

Alec protects his siblings whilst Magnus switches between keeping them off of his boyfriend so he has time to shoot and keeping the others healed enough to fight. It’s exhausting but every time he starts to feel his reserves draining the alliance rune flares up on the back of his hand and he no longer feels as weary. Every time it happens he fears that he’s taking too much of Alec’s energy but anytime he mentions it the shadowhunter shuts him down and tells him that he’s fine. 

It does nothing to ease his worrying.

“Next time we go on patrol I’m wearing comfier boots.” Magnus calls as he spins on his heel to face Isabelle who just cried out in pain.

He extends a hand and focuses on healing the cut a demon landed on her back before returning his position behind Alec.

“Next time? Magnus, we are not making this a regular thing you know? It’s not date night!” Alec splutters before firing another arrow, again all his arrows are enchanted by Magnus to hit the intended victim, the warlock was in no way skimping on his boyfriend’s protection.

“Oh but Alexander, this is so much fun!” Magnus teases, they fall quiet as another group of demons comes around the corner and they focus on the others.

When there’s only a few left the shadowhunter replies.

“Mags, making out is fun. This is not. You really need to redefine your idea of the word.” Alec’s words are light and Magnus laughs loudly, drawing Isabelle’s attention as she moves past them to get to her girlfriend.

“Darling! I-” Magnus bites his lip quickly and bites down on the words he was about to say so carelessly. He knows he loves the shadowhunter but this is not the time and place for him to say it for the first time.

“Shit!” Jace shouts and Magnus looks up to see him staring at them along with the girls, their faces pale and terrified.

Magnus’s smile disappears and he spins quickly, fear flooding through him like ice and pooling in his stomach.

Alec’s scream of pain fills the alley just as the warlock’s own scream, of anger, is let out. Magnus grabs Alec’s seraph blade from his belt as the shadowhunter folds into himself next to him. The blade throws out a harsh red glow and Magnus stabs the demon right through what the warlock assumes is its head. It explodes in a shower of sparks and ichor but Magnus doesn’t care about his ruined outfit right now.

He barely registers the sound of running footsteps behind him; all his attention is on Alec. He drops the blade next to his boyfriends discarded bow. The shadowhunter is on his knees, hands clutching his stomach. Pale skin defiled by the dark red of the blood mixing with the demon’s ichor. 

“Alexander! Alec, look at me, Alec, darling. Please.” Magnus says over and over like a mantra as he sinks down to his knees in front of the boy.

He can’t see Alec’s face because the shadowhunter is bent over himself, shoulders hunched tightly and his hair is hiding his face but his whimpers of pain are easily heard. The wound is obstructed from view by his hands, blood is coming through the gaps in his fingers though.

“Alec!” Magnus just about registers Isabelle’s scared voice close to him, he can see her crouched over Jace who has collapsed to the ground as well holding the same place Alec is. Parabatai bond. Clary is hovering next to Alec in front of him, worried and wanting to help.

“Mags…” Alec groans and Magnus wants to be sick.

“I’m here, darling. I’m here. I need you to let go, okay? So I can heal you. Let go, baby. It’s gonna be okay. Just let go.” Magnus hears the breaks in his voice but he doesn’t care.

Alec finally moves his hands and takes the red-head's offered one with white knuckles.

The warlock wastes no time in placing his hands over the wound, slick with blood, and channels every last bit of his strength into the shadowhunter. He makes sure not to draw on any of Alec’s strength through the fading alliance rune, he whispers as many comforting things as he can while he works. 

“Magnus! Listen to me!” Izzy’s sharp voice pierces his thoughts and he grits his teeth.

“What?” He spits out, knowing full well that he shouldn't take out his anger on her but he needs to focus right now and stupid questions don’t help that.

“We need to get him back to the Institute.” She says not bothered by the warlock’s harsh tone.

“No!” Jace pipes up from where he is on the ground still.

Magnus can feel himself fading, the battle’s adrenalin keeping him from being able to truly know how much energy he really has left. The wound has stopped bleeding now though, no poison or demon blood is infecting the wound. They’re lucky.

“He needs to go to Magnus’s loft.” Clary says quietly from her crouched position next to Alec, her hand still being clutched by the taller shadowhunter’s.

“Okay,” Isabelle agrees, “can you make a portal, Magnus?” 

The warlock simply nods, Alec’s skin is almost completely sewed back together now. 

Magnus turns to the alley wall behind him and removes his hands from his boyfriend, pushing Alec’s whimper out of his mind quickly, to make the portal for them.

Isabelle pulls Jace to his feet and helps him through, Clary whispers to Alec so he let's go then stands, her back to the two in a defensive stance. Making sure they have no trouble from any delayed demons.

“Alexander, baby, we’ve got to get you through the portal okay? Got to get you home, I’m going to pick you up. Ready?” Alec nods sharply and Magnus takes a deep breath before moving to pick up his boyfriend; one arm under his knees and the other under his back.

Alec wraps his arms around the Warlock's neck tightly and buries his face into the space between Magnus’s neck and shoulders. Magnus tries not to start crying himself when he feels Alec’s tears on his skin.

They make it through the portal and Clary follows before Magnus closes it after setting Alec down on the bed.

“He’s going to be okay now. It’s mostly healed, he’s just going to be sore for a couple of days.” Magnus assures the others when they follow him to the kitchen to wash his hands. “You know where the spare bedrooms are.” 

He’s tired and just wants to get out of his stiff clothes then curl up with his sleeping boyfriend to try and sleep. He also needs to get Alec into the spare pyjamas he keeps in the loft and out of his stained clothing.

“Thank you but we ought to go back to the Institute. Thank you so much Magnus, I don’t know what we would have…” Izzy trails off and Magnus just smiles tightly at them and nods his understanding.

One by one they thank him again and file out the door. Once they’re gone the warlock takes a quick shower, letting the warm water clean away the dirt of the fight and the fear that has wormed his way into his veins, stabbing his heart with every beat since Alec was hit. He can’t believe he let that happen. He was there to protect Alec. 

He slipped into one of Alec’s tops, for comfort more than anything, and magicked Alec clean and into his own pyjama trousers before getting under the covers.

He lay his head on the shadowhunters shoulder, one arm wrapped protectively around his waist, and closed his eyes. Focusing on his boyfriend’s breathing.

\----------

Magnus was up first the next morning. For a few blissful moments nothing was wrong with the world, he was in bed with his beautiful Alexander and they had the whole day together. Then the events of the evening before crashed down onto him and he wiped away the tears that fell from his eyes quickly before getting out of bed without waking Alec up.

He took the time to actually make today’s breakfast by hand. Relishing in the simple chore of mixing the pancake batter when a pair of warm arms wound their way across his stomach and he felt Alec’s breath on his neck.

“Goodmorning.” Alec murmured, still mostly out of it without his daily coffee.

“Goodmorning to you too, darling, how are you feeling?” Magnus asked, his voice hesitant.

Alec settled his head on the warlock’s shoulder and watched him cook the pancakes.

“A little sore. I’m sorry if I scared you, I should have been-” 

“Alexander.” Magnus almost shouted in his flash of anger, setting the pan down away from the heat of the oven top quickly turning it off. Better safe than sorry. “This is not your fault. Do not blame yourself.” 

Alec let go and Magnus mourned the loss of contact but turned around to face the shadowhunter properly. The warlock had his hands clenched into fists at his sides, he was the one at fault. He should have been more aware of what was happening. He let Alec get hurt. 

Alec looked down at Magnus with a sad look in his eyes.

“Magnus, it’s no one’s fault. Okay? You can’t blame yourself either, these things happen from time to time and we know how to deal with them. We are both okay and that’s what matters.” Alec says softly, lacing his fingers with Magnus’s before bending down for a chaste kiss.

Magnus let out a quiet breath, feeling himself relax already. Alec was right of course, they were both okay. Both safe, alive and together.

“I know, I just...no. Enough moping. I’m going to make us pancakes and oh!” Magnus broke away from Alec, smiling at him quickly and turned to the counter.

He pushed a glass full of what looked to be pink milk at his boyfriend.

“Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.” He says with a reassuring grin. 

Chuckling as Alec rolls his eyes and drinks half in one go.

“Thank you.” He says with an equally bright smile before stealing another kiss from Magnus’s lips. “Now, you were saying something about pancakes?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome!
> 
> Written by Guardian_Rose


End file.
